mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Pony.EXE
Here is the story of PONY.EXE. I was home alone that night, It was 3 AM in the morning, and I decide to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I didn't know the show had an episode that aired on 3 AM, The episode had no intro song just Rainbow Dash on a dark room and she was sitting on a chair and saying this message "Hello fellow child, You're watching an episode on 3 AM. If you are watching this, Play this game at your own risk. If you can help it... Go to www.onyourownriskmlp.com, write it on a piece of paper and maybe do it in the morning." The link was there for a minute. he went silent, and then I wrote the link down on my piece of paper. After a minute, The link disappeared (When Rainbow Dash was saying the link it appeared on screen) And Rainbow Dash said "Alright, If you did it go to the link in the morning, when your parents are asleep. Don't tell anyone about this link." The screen turned black for 5 seconds. At 7 AM, I got to my computer and got to the website. The background was full of blood... There is some text saying: "An editor of the show was told to make a game of My Little Pony that looked like Sonic. But somehow, a hacker ruined the game and made it a virus. If Rainbow Dash said to do it, do it at your own risk. Click this button..." The button said "Ship it to you!" I clicked it, It said for my location... I typed in my location, and one hour later... I got a package sent by the voice of Rainbow Dash (which was my favorite character) that said "Beware of the game!" And she left, I got the package and that had a game disk to the PC before I putted it in. I saw the name of it that said "Pony.EXE" I putted it in my PC and it for some reason... It downloaded a file in my PC called "Pony.EXE" the same name of the disk. I started the game... It featured a title screen in the font "Color Time!" (The font is from 1001Fonts) The text said "My Little Pony: Adventures of Rainbow Dash" I pressed Play and It showed up the Character Selection, Pinkie Pie was unlocked, but Fluttershy was locked, and Princess Celestia was also locked. I chose Pinkie Pie and It took me to Ponyville. It it said a task to give Rainbow Dash a cupcake when she comes. To me the task sounded a lot like the infamous Cupcakes story from Equestria Daily. When Rainbow Dash came it wanted me to repeat pressing the A key to give the cupcake I pressed A 100 times and it worked but... it turned out to be different, because Rainbow Dash did not get unconscious. It was actually very weird and it looks like Cupcakes but no torture of Pinkie Pie killing Rainbow Dash, like in the story. In that part, I was confused. Rainbow Dash felt fine until he (the voice of Rainbow Dash sounded kinda like a boy to me and I like to call her a He) gets unconscious. He wakes at Pinkie Pie's as the same but before Pinkie Pie cut the wing off or cut out a circle on his cutie mark, Rainbow Dash escapes and founds out Pinkie Pie was a demon in the demonic world. Rainbow Dash flew off! I got to control Rainbow Dash, which was so cool. On the game I found Fluttershy and Celestia are not available to play anymore., You can only play as Rainbow Dash. There was a tsunami that is large and about to destroy all of Equestria, then Rainbow Dash saw that everyone else at the place were evil and demonic. Rainbow Dash flew off with 2 sonic rainbooms I pressed B a lot for Rainbow Dash to go into the portal before everyone in Equestria died. Rainbow Dash founds out a lot of deadly stuff on Equestria. that he saw the demons die, The Portal disappeared when Rainbow Dash got into it. Rainbow Dash wakes up realizing it was just a dream, But when she woke up She found a scratch on your stomach. The game had a message in Russian or Bulgarian, i don't know. But anyway, the message said Имате 24 часа, за да публикувате съобщението "Save Rainbow Dash!" an hour later I translated the message and It wanted me to post the message Save Rainbow Dash! on 5 websites, it looked like spam/chain mail on Deviantart. But I did for after 12 hours of every website. I went to sleep, then I had a dream that I understood Bulgarian, or Russian, or whatever the language that message was. Then Rainbow Dash appeared and said to me "A young girl named Janie Vodkaso has been going on a killing spree since 1999, And the year is 2013. Thanks for translating the message but also, You need to kill Janie Vodkaso to end the killing spree." I was very shocked and said "Jesus Christ! I didn't know this happened. This was so SHOCKING!" then for some reason He said for me to look in the mirror. I did. and I looked like a Green Pony with Brown Hair And the Cutie Mark looked like a computer on the Internet (which was cartoonish) and Rainbow Dash said "You will be a pony when an new Episode of My Little Pony starts... If you miss the episode. It would be recorded inside the head and you would get the magic to play the episode on the TV" I realized my life is now a pony forever. I woke up from the dream and I was the same pony I was in the dream. My mom came in and said "Oh Hi Johnny, Did you get any sleep last night?" My mom saw me as a Pony and realized that Rainbow Dash chose one of the kids to be that pony. my mom said that I am an Alicorn, And that Janie Vodkaso will murder more people in Colorado (Fake Info for the Kid in the story: Age: 10 Lives: Colorado, USA) on Friday the 13th, Janie Vodkaso stood on my backyard and said "I've been waiting for you, Johnny" and smiled. She stood there with a bloody knife and threw the knife at my chest but missed, She threw again but I got the knife somehow, i didn't use my magic. But then I was my magic when I threw the knife at her stomach and said "AAAAHHH!! OOHH!! OH GOD!!! AAAHHH!! OKAY! YOU WIN!! I'LL LIVE MY LIFE IN HELL!!!" Janie died and I dug here in a grave for a funeral. But when I try and attend the funeral they said I am not allowed to go because I'm a pony but I got in my home and I watch every Episode of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, a year later I have became part of the Brony community where they Treat me as a fun little cute and adorable Pony. And that's the story of Pony.EXE. Made by: BLU746 I don't own My Little Pony copyright to Hasbro This also has a bit of references to other things Online you could find. This was a very good story about a little kid named Johnny That became a Pony. I am a Fan of MLP in case you didn't know My favorite character is Rainbow Dash, like i said. 2 year edit: I was a brony for like less than a week for some reason and wrote a fan fiction on a creepypasta wiki and no one really cared to delete it. Category:Rainbow Dash